Conventional moving body feed devices, which are used to push out a liquid or other such application material contained in an applicator, have been equipped with a base cylinder having on their inside a packing region packed with an application material, and an operating cylinder rotatably provided to the rear end of this base cylinder; when the base cylinder and the operating cylinder are rotated relatively, a moving body held in the base cylinder and the operating cylinder advances, causing a piston provided at the distal end of this moving body to advance, and as a result the application material is pushed out toward the distal end, passes through an opening in a discharge cap mounted at the distal end of the base cylinder, and is applied to the application surface (see Patent Document 1 for an example of such a moving body feed device). Other such moving body feed devices have been disclosed in Patent Documents 2-7.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-262324    Patent Document 2: International Laid-Open Patent Application WO03/017799    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Applications S60-80717    Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Applications S60-80718    Patent Document 5: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H10-192049    Patent Document 6: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H10-192050    Patent Document 7: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H8-229461